Good Morning, Sunshine
by SPWeyr
Summary: R'nd's crush on Greenrider B'jin finds fruition when his blue finally wins the other man's green. IC DATE: 05.03.231 AL, After Larrikith's flight
1. B'jin 01

**B'jin's POV**

While B'jin was hardly one of _those_ greenriders, that went out of his way to spend more time wrapped in random arms at random times, he _was_ working on becoming less and less likely to immediately re-clothe and flee after Larrikith had released him from her Flight. It wasn't so much because he didn't enjoy such times, but B'jin was loyal to his lovers, and since he had spent the better part of twenty turns bonded to a non-rider, the greenrider had found it easier to simply flee whomever he'd ended up tangled with before they wanted a re-enactment, sans dragons. Old habits died hard, though B'jin _had_ been enjoying Larrikith's flights a lot more since his rather messy breakup. He didn't get out much, without her insinuating such events, but that didn't mean he couldn't enjoy them, now, when they happened.

However, as B'jin slowly collected himself back from his dragon, the greenrider rather suddenly remembered a particular moment of clarity he'd had during the flight, in which D'ren had been standing before him, eyes lusty, making some kind of demand B'jin couldn't remember. Eyes springing wide open with horror, B'jin froze where he lay, too terrified to move in case he did so and saw D'ren's familiar face beside him. He breathed out slowly, breath trembling, and slowly turned his head with great caution. His face was pinched, ready for the ultimate humiliation, body coiled as he prepared to fling himself out of the bed and as far away from any such humiliating confrontation.

As a result, the image of the randy young bluerider lying sprawled on the bed both shocked and relieved B'jin. The lack of being D'ren had the greenrider relaxing visibly as he flopped back down on the bed, a massive sigh of relief leaving his lips as he did so, and warm brown eyes rolled sideways to peer at R'nd's face. He knew the other rider had a rather exotic reputation, as far as the blankets he'd been tangled in. B'jin, however, had never noticed the young man make an attempt at himself or Larrikith, and he was slightly surprised to find him sprawled beside himself.

Not, B'jin decided, as he leaned up on one elbow and peered down at the grey-eyed blonde, that he was complaining in the slightest. "Wakey wakey," B'jin whispered huskily, face inches above R'nd's and a sly smirk tugging at his lips.


	2. R'nd 01

R'nd had no desire to obey the whispered command as he was worn out and had interesting aches in several locations. "Don't wanna," he was about to roll over, his usual and pointless response when Ayyonth tried to wake him before he was ready to rise when memories started to surface and that husky voice connected to them. There had been a Flight, an important one at that, and Ayyonth had shown what he could do when chasing the petite green. But was it real? Dare he open his eyes and find out if that truly was B'jin lying close to him and the last… well, he wasn't sure how long they had spent together, but the blissful high was spent with the rider he had taken an immense shining to all those turns before when Katila was created?

He had to know and couldn't play dead, showing disinterest, that would be an insult to them both. He slowly opened his eyes and a small gasp escaped parted lips as B'jin's face came into focus inches from his own. Okay, all doubts were now kicked aside and his day of sexual adventures wasn't some pathetic dream that belonged to a teen and not a grown man. With a quick change of expression from surprise to devious smirk, R'nd had to resist acting on natural instinct to greet with a kiss and try for another round. In fact, he was actually at a loss for words, not sure what he was supposed to say to the man he had wanted in his—or a randomly borrowed—bed for far too long. "Okay, I'm glad I did the wakey wakey thing." Like B'jin probably knew of his reputation, R'nd knew of the greenrider's and was glad to be given a few minutes of post-Flight time with the older man before he took off.


	3. B'jin 02

B'jin's sly smirk had faltered into an unhappy frown at R'nd's sleepy mumble, and he paused for a moment, still staring down at the other rider, unsure how to take the grumbled response. Was that the bluerider's way of tell him to bugger off? Not exactly an unknown response to flights, though B'jin had been hoping for something a little more inviting. Pouting, B'jin glanced towards the bedroom door and shifted his weight in preperation to sit up and leave. When he felt the other man shift slightly, however, he glanced down. Finding R'nd smirking back up at him, B'jin blinked before his devious expression returned, brown eyes sparkling mischeviously.

"Hnn," he murmured, the sound coming from the back of his throat, and he hesitated for a fraction of a second before acting upon the expression he'd seen flicker across R'nd's face. Leaning most of his weight on his elbow, and using his other hand to steady his balance on the far side of the bluerider's body, B'jin leaned in and kissed the other rider deeply, letting it linger before he pulled back teasingly, stopping when their noses were still barely brushing, eyes dark and a smile lingering on his lips. He had no idea about the younger man's crush, but he could read body language, and R'nd's definitely invited him to stay.

"Me too."


	4. R'nd 02

R'nd started to believe he was back to dreaming because there was no way such a kiss was happening outside of a Flight, until he dared to lift a hand and run fingers through the sun-bleached blonde locks arranged in a tousled mess that probably still looked far better than his right then. Since they had substance and fingers didn't pass through a good-looking hallucination, R'nd was finally content in the knowledge that he wasn't crazy and his ego shone brightly. Why else would the greenrider wake him and tease him with another taste if their time together was anything but spectacular?

Taking advantage of those curious fingers, R'nd tangled them within B'jin's hair to keep the man from straying any further than that short but still too far distance, "show me how glad," he murmured against kiss-swollen lips before allowing himself to return the deep and perfectly alluring kiss with one of his own, his confidence in full swing now that it seemed B'jin was interested in keeping him company for a little while longer.


	5. B'jin 03

B'jin was watching R'nd's face, enjoying the play of emotions that travelled across it, amused by R'nd's apparent disbelief. Apparently the young man was more asleep than awake, B'jin decided, trembling unconsciously as the bluerider's fingers played through his hair, feeling the small hairs that ran down his neck, back and over his arms stand up on end in a pleasurable wave. Shifting carefully, B'jin brought the length of his body closer to his companion, soaking up the burning sensation of skin on skin, and freeing his arm, which quickly made itself useful travelling R'nd's body greedily. He offered no resistance as R'nd brought his head down, eagerly taking part and quite content to let the younger man lead the dance.


	6. R'nd 03

Flushed and fully sated, R'nd fell back against the bed, panting, sweating, and for once not at all caring about his physical appearance. That was good, no, _amazing_. Older men clearly knew all the best tricks. It didn't matter if he'd be sore or sporting a few interestingly located bruises for a few days because that had been a wild ride and with the man he didn't think he'd ever have a chance at. R'nd gave a content sigh and shifted onto his side so he could watch B'jin for his expressions now that they were coming down from the high of the moment. He also wanted to take in every inch, every nuance of having the greenrider in a bed beside him. Everyone knew Larrikith's preferences when it came to Flights and that she never allowed a repeat which was enough to break an infatuated kid's heart but having B'jin in the heat of a Flight and again afterwards on their own terms? That quite possibly was enough to satisfy his ego and his crush. Or, it would only tease him, leaving him with a craving for more. Once you had a taste of B'jin, was it possible to walk away, or limp as he felt he would be doing soon enough?

Making himself tear his gaze away from B'jin for a moment, R'nd glanced about the room they had taken over and chuckled at its state with clothes and bedding flung everywhere. He probably should have felt sorry for the owner of the room that had two randy riders occupying it for far too long but that would take a clearer mind and his was still hazed with lust. He couldn't even think of what to say now that his time with B'jin was coming to an end.


	7. B'jin 04

B'jin's easy going grin wove itself over his lips as he flopped back beside his companion. Lifting a hand to swipe his lengthening hair back from his face, B'jin turned amused brown eyes upon the younger rider and took in his expression. His grin deepened slightly, giving off the barest hint of smugness, though the man was pretty sure he was in no better shape than R'nd. Probably worse, if the bluerider's reputation held any truth; B'jin's last tumble was during her previous flight.

With a groan, B'jin forced his tired body into a slouched sitting position, and followed R'nd's glance to look around the room. His own amusement was released in a husky chuckle and his eyebrows arched slightly. Lazily rolling his head on his neck, B'jin turned tired, amused brown eyes upon his fellow blonde. "Whoops." He smirked, not the slightest bit of apology in his voice for the poor owner of the room, and not the least bit interested in getting out of the bed. That would take effort and energy that B'jin wasn't entirely sure he possessed any more.

"Nnfph." He muttered, slumping further into his technically-seated position. He really did _not_ want to get up.


	8. R'nd 04

R'nd wasn't the sort to love 'em and leave 'em nor was he the type to want to cuddle for hours afterwards though he had been known to do so with some of the clingier greenriders since they seemed to need it. He fell somewhere in the middle of the two extremes, usually rather good at reading body language and finding the proper moment to return to his own bed or send his playmate of the night back to theirs. With B'jin, however, he was completely out of sorts. He struggled with knowing he should go and the crazy desire to stay right where he was particularly if the other blonde rider was beside him. It was probably just greed that wanted B'jin to stay, hoping for a third helping before parting ways and continuing on like usual. Then again he was actually rather worn out which was extremely impressive since R'nd felt he had a good dose of stamina to work with.

He also wasn't the type to ask a lover to stay when they rose before him. So it was odd to see his hand seemingly moving on its own accord to reach for B'jin and gently brush his fingers over the man's bare back. "mm ...Stay," R'nd nearly gave himself a heart attack when that one little word came out in a soft moan that was nearly purr. _Why_ did he just say that?! He had worked hard to keep his infatuation from everyone, especially B'jin, and now he was acting so out of character, albeit it'd be out of character to B'jin based on rumours he heard, by wanting someone to stay in bed with him. He wasn't even sure what the reason was behind that request. They both seemed tired and wouldn't be up for that third round and it wasn't either of their beds to occupy for as long as they pleased. Then again, given how long they had stolen the room, the proper owner was likely long gone and not expecting it back until whatever the next meal was.

So he went with that idea.

"I mean, we've already laid claim to this bed and they won't expect it back for some time," his ego would have him believe they didn't expect the room back for days which made R'nd smirk as he tried to continue on with his reasoning for prolonging their parting ways, "so why not stay and sleep? Why rush when they aren't banging down the door just yet?"


	9. B'jin 05

B'jin was oblivious to the tangled emotions of the young man, as he was far too busy struggling through his own thought pattern. The greenrider was fighting with two equally strong, and completely opposite, desires; flee or stay. He was, oddly enough, inclined to stay with the young man, which by itself increased his desire to get away. He really wasn't sure why he had chosen to stay in the beginning, except that it felt right, and B'jin had a tendency to do whatever it was he felt like doing at the time - if it felt right. Lifting his left hand, B'jin rubbed roughly at his eyelids in an attempt to wake himself up enough to flounder out and to his own room. He really was fond of his own bed. Of course, that process would require digging up his clothing, putting said clothing on, and digging up wherever it was Larrikith had curled up after she'd ditched her partner. He had no energy to walk to the other side of the Weyr in order to claim his hut, and there was a rather spectacular bruise spreading across his left thigh where it had greeted the corner of the table when he'd been trying to escape the Dining Hall.

A sound of distaste at the very idea of all that was involved in leaving, was released as the man moved to lower his hand from his face. B'jin froze however, half way through the motion, at the soft touch of R'nd's finger's playing over his back, and he jerked slightly as every hair stood up on end in a tingling wave. Twisting to look down at where R'nd was still sprawled, the older man was obviously startled by the contact and the soft words. B'jin's Harper trained eyes easily recognised the play of surprised shock that flickered over R'nd's features at his own actions, and a frown flickered into life.

B'jin's eyes clouded with confusion, unsure if he should listen to the words and action, or the expression that had claimed R'nd's face for those precious few seconds that had followed. He hesitated, visibly, and in so doing gave R'nd the chance to offer an explanation. B'jin's lips pursed, despite the offered reasoning to stay, and he was still inclined to find Larrikith and have her take him home; even as that thought was processed, however, it was quickly put to rest by the dragon in question; _'Stay,'_ Larrikith's soft murmur whispered through his mind, and B'jin's eyes widened comically for a moment, before narrowing suspiciously. She was still curled up with the blue? B'jin blinked, and gave a sigh of defeat. "Okay," B'jin whispered, his tone filled with suspicious undertones and aimed at Larrikith.

Turning his full attention back upon R'nd, B'jin allowed himself to topple backwards onto the bed, sinking into the mattress with relief and he closed his eyes for a moment, breathing in deeply. When he reopened them, he adjusted his position so he was propped up on his elbow, and curious eyes travelled lazily over R'nd's body before meeting the fellow's gaze idly. "Larri agrees." It was an answer, an excuse, a reason to stay, and B'jin smiled lazily as he reached over to push a lock of hair off of R'nd's face.


	10. R'nd 05

"Okay," R'nd replied, slowly, carefully, echoing B'jin's whispered one. He was starting to go through that unusual emotion of self-doubt, thinking he had for once misread a situation and took a wrong step. He had thrown himself into unfamiliar territory by asking someone to join him back in bed, to sleep, and his intended target didn't seem so sure about it either. Just as he was about to give up on the whole idea and laugh it off while forcing himself to find his pants, B'jin flopped back down beside him, momentarily sending grey eyes wide with shock. And then the reason for doing so came. Larrikith had told her rider to stay in bed with him? How much did that nosy green know? R'nd was suddenly suspicious of both of their dragons but he'd grill Ayyonth later on sharing secrets or anything Larrikith had said because when fingers brushed away an unruly lock of hair, his mind began shutting down every stray thought that didn't focus on B'jin and the here and now.

"Well," R'nd gave an amused smile now that things were back on track and he was getting what he wanted, despite it still being a trifle confusing to him that he'd want it in the first place, "if Larrikith thinks it a good idea to stay then I'm certainly compelled to listen." It was just too bad he straddled that awkward border of being too bone-weary tired to want to move and beginning to be aroused once more with the nearness of B'jin and the brief contact he made. He decided he was losing his mind and R'nd was okay with that since he couldn't think of too many better ways to be the cause.

So, since he was already floundering a bit and B'jin likely had a horrible impression made upon him for his post-sex desires, R'nd took a chance in catching the hand that played with his hair in his own and leaned over to give what he reasoned would be the last kiss he would be granted. It wasn't a sweet and dainty kiss nor was it one that begged for more, despite that desire he was trying to keep at bay. It was simply an action brought on by the moment and one he pulled back from seconds later, still smiling and pleased with himself.


	11. B'jin 06

Despite his suspicion at Larrikith's advice he stay, B'jin wasn't really interested in trying to figure it out; the dragon was extremely unpredictable and as such, was as likely to tell him to jump left as to cartwheel right. B'jin's toughest choice was usually whether or not to listen to her odd words of advice - wisdom would be pushing what she offered, but in this case, he would probably allow some leeway as he snorted softly in amusement at R'nd's easy acceptance of the green dragon's lazy command. B'jin didn't bother to articulate a response, since that would take time, effort an energy. Instead, he gave R'nd's hand a teasing squeeze and responded lazily to the kiss the younger man had initiated and then ended all too quickly. Smirking in response to the self satisfied smile on the blue rider's lips, B'jin rose up lazily, and gave him a solid shove back into the mattress, eyes bright despite the tired haze.

Chuckling huskily at the surprised expression that seemed intent on making it's home on R'nd's face (how many times had those grey eyes widened in their time together?) B'jin slung his lean body against, beside and across R'nd's taller structure and _hmm_ed placidly to himself as he made himself comfortable on and around his new body-sized pillow. Grinning impishly up at R'nd from under his eyelashes, B'jin tucked his head under the other blonde's chin, and snuggled close, one hand swirling lazy, teasing patterns across his partner's chest.

He could hear the thrill of R'nd's heart, and his fingers stilled in their play to brush lightly across the other man's heart, making an unspoken comment about it. Not expecting an answer, B'jin shifted subtly so he could place a light kiss on the edge of R'nd's jaw. "Hnn," he muttered as he tucked his head back down before giving in to the urge to sleep. As the world of dreams claimed him, his breathes deepened and his form relaxed visibly against R'nd, giving away the slight tension that had been spread through his limbs at the close contact, even if it hadn't been obvious until that moment.


	12. R'nd 06

R'nd had decided somewhere during the madness of their flightlust he had hit his head and was now lying dying in a stranger's bed because every moment since waking earlier had been bizarre, yet extremely welcomed, though still crazy. It wasn't the way he had asked someone to stay in bed with him or the sweet gestures that kept cropping up like the gentle brushing of fingers over a back or holding a hand or giving a farewell kiss that had made him come to the conclusion. No, it was how he thrilled in the way B'jin took over his body as bed and pillow and gave his own delicate caresses before stilling and feeling secure enough in such a vulnerable position to fall asleep. Slowly, so as not to wake the man by any form of movement, R'nd wrapped his arms around B'jin to complete the intimate cuddling. There was an urge to place a kiss atop the head of blonde but thankfully his determination not to disturb the man he had been infatuated with for so long held off that final blow of sappiness to his playboy status. Instead he let the overwhelming need of sleep take over, his breathing slowing and his own tension melting away at last.

When next he woke, they were still entangled in much the same way as when he had drifted asleep. That wasn't entirely a good thing since he couldn't feel his left arm and dreaded the moment when feeling started to rush back with that nearly painful tingling sensation. He still didn't know what to think about his time with B'jin, other than it being mind-blowing and amazing, but it was probably too early in the day for deep thoughts anyway and shrugged them off for later review.

As he took his final chance to revel in the knowledge he had tempted B'jin into a post-flight encounter and to share his bed for proper rest with eyes roaming over every dip, contour, and marking on his body, a playful grin appeared. What better way to complete the role-reversal of their waking than by choosing the same method that B'jin had? "Wakey, wakey," he whispered softly, voice husky from just waking while fingers drew lazy circles on the older man's back.


	13. B'jin 07

He breathed in deeply as wakefulness came and poked at him with a quiet insistance that would refute the man's attempt to fall back asleep. He felt calm, comfortable, and completely disinclined to move. There were arms wrapped around him, legs tangled in his, and a distinctly masculine chest rising and falling under his head; he could hear the steady beats of the man's heart and feel his breaths whispering through B'jin's own hair with gentle bursts. Far more asleep than awake, and with his eyes closed, B'jin was in a time far removed from the one R'nd's voice brought him crashing back into.

The gentle fingers were not at all unwelcome, but the voice was not at all whom the older rider had been expecting, and he stiffened dramatically as shock washed through him. A moment later, he relaxed and gave a gusty exhale that was part sigh and part laugh as he blinked tired eyes open and looked up at R'nd's blonde face with wide brown eyes. "Hello," B'jin greeted, voice laced with sleepy amusement as he was internally thankful not to be one of those poor buggers that drooled when he slept; R'nd's chest was suitably dry where he'd been using it as a pillow.

Lifting himself carefully onto his elbow, B'jin began the gentle extraction of his various limbs from entanglement with R'nd's own. The greenrider's eyes widened in comical horror as he discovered the blooming bruise on his left thigh, the result of having run into the dining table when Larrikith had taken to the skies. He, however, could remember no such thing, and even as he ran fingers timidly across it, he sat up jerkily and threw a confused look at R'nd, as if to say 'how the _hell_ was that managed?'. Bruises were part and parcel of a flight, and he wasn't at all worried about the various aches, love bites, and other interesting prizes that were scattered across his body. They could be explained, usually. The blooming bruise in an area he was fairly sure R'nd hadn't attacked, was not something he could immidately come up with an explaination for, and he found it slightly alarming.

Dropping the issue of his blooming bruise for the time being, B'jin ran his right hand roughly through his hair. Such an action that did little to tame the mass, and he gazed around for his pants as that same hand made to stifle a quiet yawn. "I think I need more sleep," he said, amused, throwing a coy look at R'nd since he was still unable to spot his pants in the mess of a room.


	14. R'nd 07

R'nd wasn't a fool; he knew the way B'jin stiffened upon waking to his voice had to do with something more than simply waking up after an interesting night brought on by a flight. He even allowed the suspicion that the way they were embraced had brought up possible old memories that he wasn't a part of and had been replaced with a past lover. Of course he didn't particular _like_ that suspicion even though he wasn't one for commitment and usually preferred his partners to stop their line of thought before reaching the 'I want to cuddle and wake up in your arms, R'nd' portion. But this was different! Maybe. He really wasn't sure and blamed the intense workout, lack of sleep, early morning, and need for klah for the trouble he was having in holding onto a clear thought. Although, perhaps it was comforting to know B'jin was so at ease around him that any old memories popping up showed he was good for the older man. Inwardly he groaned again at his thoughts making little sense.

As B'jin detangled himself, R'nd was floored by how easily he could bounce between relief at not being so intimate with someone any longer than needed and regret that it was over. They would soon part ways and go back to the occasional greetings at gatherings or meals with this never having a chance of being repeated. In a way, his admiration, no, adoration, for B'jin had been sated. He hoped, anyway. Some people just left a craving and wow, that bruise was impressive. His mind quickly jumped the tracks from one line of thought to the new one presented to him blue and purple glory. That wasn't from him, was it? No, that looked more like B'jin had run into something. Having no definite answer himself, R'nd chuckled softly with a shake of his head and shrug.

With a sigh both to mourn his laziness at having to move and one of contentment at taking in the sight of one very nice masculine form, R'nd sat up, running his hands through his hair as well in a mock attempt at smoothing the wild mess. "I could possibly sleep for another day or two solid," R'nd grinned as he complimented the greenrider's prowess with how drained and content it left him. "But I suspect our own beds will bring about that recuperation far better than continuing to steal this one, as tempting as the idea of never moving from here again may be."

Determined to not sound like some clinging mess of a man, R'nd finally made his way off of the bed, legs stiff and sore, causing him to wince with the first step as he started the hunt for his pants, not at all ashamed of doing so while naked with an observer. Upon finding a pair, he held them up and shook his head, "yours?"


	15. B'jin 08

B'jin was completely oblivious to the internal affair R'nd was battling as he awoke, and even as the other man finally appeared to go through the motions of waking himself up. B'jin himself sat leisurly on the bed, fingers lightly tracing over the large bruise on his leg. The man's entire attention was focused with a crooked smile was he watched R'nd search for his clothing, his appreciative amusement thick in the air and his amused sparkling eyes. "Ah, yes," he murmured, grinning, as his eyes danced from R'nd's form to the pants he was holding up. "They are indeed."

Swinging his legs over the edge of the bed, B'jin stood up fluidly and stepped lightly around to where R'nd was standing, limping visibly as the bruised muscles complained, holding up his pants like they were a prize. Taking them gently from the bluerider's grip with two hands, B'jin offered a coy smirk as he peered up under his lashes - while pulling his pants on and lacing the front. Letting his hands drop from the knots, B'jin put them instead lightly on R'nd's waist and leaned up into the taller man to give him a light, teasing kiss.

Pulling away just barely, B'jin's grin was once more in life, filled with mischief and smug self assurance. "See you later," he purred, eyes sparkling as he stepped backwards lightly, lingering fingers peeling away slowly. Freed from R'nd's personal space, B'jin ducked down once to pick up his shirt, flung it over his shoulder, and limped towards the door. The man paused when he reached it, opening the door and leaning back slightly to send a playful wink at R'nd, before he slipped out.


	16. R'nd 08

R'nd had no idea what just happened. Oh, he was pretty sure he did know but he wasn't sure he believed it was real, which seemed to be a theme for everything that happened since being released from the flight lust. B'jin had just given him a playful parting kiss and wink before ducking out the door? Again he wondered if he was currently lying in a coma but Ayyonth's grumbling about humans and their emotions reassured the bluerider that he was most definitely awake. So was he just going to let things end that way with his status of a suave playboy possibly in question thanks to how he had acted all night? Let things end with that kiss that seemed to ask for more if he was brave enough to chase without the assistance of Ayyonth? No, no he most certainly would not!

One awkward step was taken as his foot caught on a sheet that had been thrown from the bed but once he was freed, R'nd continued for the door and then froze. A glance down at himself showed he had forgotten one simple fact; he was still buck naked. He wasn't the type to be ashamed or embarrassed by nudity but it wasn't a common practice to wander around the Dining Hall in that state either even if it was to chase after the man you held on a pedestal for turns that had given you one of the best rides of your life. Besides, there was too much distance between them, even with that nasty bruise B'jin sported to slow him down; R'nd was just as impaired from bruises and lying in bed for far too long. His chasing after the greenrider would make him look lovesick and in need of one final touch before saying goodbye instead of the cocky playboy stealing a final kiss from a good lay. Actually, he didn't want to give off either of those impressions which made his halted escape of the room all the better.

Giving a large sigh of frustration, R'nd returned to the task of finding his pants. Once found and slipped on, tying them on was a bit more of a challenge as the lacing was broken in the frantic removal that had clearly happened upon winning. He'd have to ask Kerrin for a replacement later. Much later, he amended as a yawn escaped. Since everyone within the Weyr already knew what he had been up to and with whom, R'nd didn't bother trying to sort out his hair and turned his back on the scene of his fantasy come to life, not looking back as he strode through the door as smoothly as he could with a limp because to do so would seal the deal on him being love-struck and while he was certainly still enthralled by B'jin, he most certainly was not love-struck!

In his mind, he heard Ayyonth laughing at him once more. _Oh shut up and come pick me up. I'll be lucky to make it to the door to greet you._

Allowing himself a small smile when he finally reached the Hall door and saw his gorgeous blue waiting for him, R'nd greeted him the only way that seemed fitting. _You flew amazingly. Thank you, Ayyonth._


End file.
